


Circuitous Emulation of Office

by Sikahdik



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Blackmail, Crime, Dawn is a bitch, Drama, High School, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, eventually, lowkey, will add Tags when I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikahdik/pseuds/Sikahdik
Summary: Dawn is about to graduate her senior year of high school. She has all A's and already was accepted to her first choice for college, thanks to early admission, yet she can't help feeling bitter. While she can go to college and better her education, she just doesn't want to. She doesn’t want to spend four to six years of her life just to get hired somewhere as an unpaid intern. She doesn’t want jerks working above her treating her like she’s worthless. She doesn’t want to work her way up a company’s hierarchy.What Dawn does want, is to start off at the top. She wants to join a company and be it’s president. Immediately gain the respect of everyone there and be able to boss them around without question. For years she’s been thinking of a way to accomplish this seemingly impossible goal. And with just a couple months left of school she believes she’s found the perfect plan. She just needs to remove a certain someone out of her way. Her mind is dead set and nothing will stop her, not even her own flesh and blood.





	1. Chapter 1

Hearing the alarm clock ringing, Dawn reluctantly opened her eyes. She looked towards the noise, only to see it was out of her arms reach. In her sleep she turned and rolled over to the middle of the bed. Laying perpendicular with her California King mattress, she was still quite comfortable. It's width still had a good eight inches on her. While she found that to be comforting at night, it could make her mornings a bit troublesome.

Such as now. She can hear the loud toll of her alarm on her night stand, but is a couple feet away from the snooze. Covering her head in her silk sheets and holding her hands firmly to her ears, she hoped to drown out the noise. When that didn't work, she grumbled and threw off the covers. Due to the beds size, Dawn had to crawl to get to the nightstand. After finally getting rid of the annoying ringing, Dawn collapsed into her pillows. Forcing her eyes open, she checked the time. Five forty-two. Her alarm was set for five thirty. She had about an hour and a half before she'll need to leave for school.

Turning onto her back and sitting up. Dawn scooted towards the edge of the bed and threw her legs off the side. Feeling the lush carpet beneath her feet, she took a deep breath before getting her morning started.

Her morning routine continued as normal, after getting up from bed she went to use the bathroom. From there, she went to the kitchen area and gave herself a quick breakfast of a single apple. After that, she turned the shower on. Her place of residence seemed to be up to date in every aspect, especially the boiler. With no more than a few seconds of wait time, the shower's water was at the perfect temperature for Dawn. After three quarters of an hour passed, Dawn finally stepped out of the shower. As she dried herself off, a knock came from the door.

"Miss Dawn?" said a woman's voice. "I've prepared your school uniform."

Dawn huffed like a bull about to charge.

"Just leave it on my bed! I don't need to keep telling you this!"

Dawn hastily wrapped a towel around herself and pushed open the door. On the other side, one of her maids was holding two hangers. One had a white collared shirt with a black and white plaid bow tie on it and the other a skirt, matching the color and pattern of the tie. In the maid's other hand, she carried a pair of black dress shoes. Taking all the clothing from the maid, Dawn paced to her bed and set the clothes down. Looking back to the maid, and seeing she was still there, she curled her lip.

"Why are you still here?!" she shouted.

"Well...I, uh..."

"WHAT?!"

"I-I have a letter from your mother!"

"Let me see it," said Dawn with her arm stretched out. The maid quickly obeyed her young boss. From a pouch on her apron, the maid pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Dawn. Ripping off an edge of the paper packaging, she pulled the letter out and crumpled the envelope into a ball. After throwing said ball at the maid, and shaking her head in annoyance when the maid failed to catch the surprise throw, began to read.

When she was done, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Setting the letter on her bed, Dawn did nothing but stare at it. When she eventually moved her eyes away, she turned her attention to her servant.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm sorry?" asked the maid. It was normal for her to wait to be excused instead of just walking away.

"I said, why are you still here? Did you want something?"

"N-no, I'll go-"

"Tell me," Dawn said before the maid could so much as turn around. "Am I beautiful?"

"What?"

"Am I beautiful?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I want to know if you would say I'm beautiful," Dawn as she sat down on the bed, pushing her clothes to the side. The letter fell to the floor.

"Well, yes, I would say you're a pretty-"

"No. I'm not asking if I am beautiful, I already know that. I'm asking if _you_ think I'm beautiful. If you find me attractive."

"I...don't think I understand..."

"Are you stupid? I'm asking if you're attracted to me. If you," Dawn gestured with her finger that she wanted the maid to get closer. When she was less than a foot away, Dawn continued. "Want me."

The maid widened her eyes and recoiled. She wasn't sure what to do or say. The only thing she could do was stare at the girl in a towel. After an annoying amount of silence, Dawn furrowed her brows and spoke again.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to join me?" Dawn said while patting the space beside her.

"B-but, I don't-"

"Don't what? You don't want to take me in my bed right here? Don't want to use me like a toy?" Dawn leaned back onto her bed and held her arms at her sides. Leaving her front exposed.

"Miss Dawn, I-"

"I know my mother and I haven't been the nicest to you. But you and I are all alone. I doubt anyone would hear us, even if I _were_ to scream."

The maid said nothing. Just looked on in uneasiness.

"Here's your chance to get back at my bitch of a mother. I'm sure it'll piss her off, if she were to find out one of her lowly maids had their way with her only child," Dawn pulled her towel slightly down, showing a bit more of her chest before she put her arms back.

The maid shifted in place. The look on her face was slightly changed. Instead of being nervous and uncomfortable, she now had a hint of contemplation showing. It was a bit tempting, getting revenge for all the mundane tasks she was ordered to do. All the floors she scrubbed just to have someone walk right over them and complain about missed spots. All the hours she worked for low pay and no thank yous. All the secret requests Dawn's mother made when she knew no one would interrupt them.

"I won't say no to you, you know. You can do whatever you want to me," Dawn said in a quiet and innocent voice, as if she was talking to a boyfriend. "Even if I were to resist, I'm sure that won't matter to you. You're older than me. Stronger too. You can just hold me down and have your way."

Dawn pushed her towel down a bit more, stopping right above her breasts. She gestured with her finger once more, this time with more meaning than just to step forward. The maid closed her eyes, gulped, and took a step forward. Dawn brought her leg up and stopped the maid from coming any closer by placing her foot on the maid's waist. The maid regained her senses and looked on at Dawn, her eyes widened again and her face flooded with red.

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF DOING IT?!" Dawn yelled. The maid took a step back. She wasn't expecting Dawn to suddenly raise her voice. "What is wrong with you!? You were about to try and rape me!"

"B-but, I-I-"

"You what?! Thought it will be fine because no one was around!? Wait until my mother hears about this, you'll be lucky if all she does is fire you!" Dawn continued to yell, her voice clear and steady the whole time. "Now that I think about it...you have a daughter of your own don't you? She's only a year or two younger than me, isn't she?"

"Y-yes...she is..."

"How do you think she'll feel if you come home and have to explain you no longer have a way to support her? Or, if I decide to go to the authorities, how would she feel to find out her own mother tried to molest a girl just like her?"

"NO! PLEASE! I'll do anything, just don't tell your mother or the police! I can't afford to go to jail!"

" _Anything_ you say? Like what? You expect me to want you to have sex with me to keep quiet?" Dawn stood up and got in the maid's face. "Is that what you're willing to do?"

"N-No! I mean...I'll...I'll-" before she could say any more, Dawn struck her across the face. The loud smack silenced the maid. All she could do was look back at the one who hit her. Bringing her hand up, Dawn grabbed the maid by her chin and brought their faces closer.

"From now on, you're going to do whatever I say, whenever I say, without questions asked. Got it?"

The maid nodded in understanding.

"Good. If you don't, then everyone will know about the malign maid who tried to sleep with the daughter of Johanna Berlitz," Dawn spoke with such conviction that the maid was certain Dawn wasn't messing around. One slip up, and the maid's life was over.

"Now, go get my ride ready. I don't want to be late for school."

"Yes...Miss Dawn..." the maid said with a bow before turning around and quickly leaving Dawn alone.

The ride to school was quiet and uninteresting. The chauffeur said nothing, as per dawn's usual order of him, and Dawn said nothing either. Just stared out the window and thought about how her day will go.

With just a few minutes before class started, Dawn arrived at school, since she requested her driver to waste a bit of time so she didn't have to wait too long. When her chauffeur opened her door, she stepped out and looked towards her school, Agatha Preparatory Academy, and groaned. It wasn't so much that she hated the school, but she did hate having to still go when she already knew she was going to graduate.

Dawn had passed every set of finals since her freshman year with a solid one hundred. Some classes she even got extra credit. She doubts things will be any different on her last set of tests. With a bit less than two months of school left, her classes mostly consisted of review work. When she was first going over the material at the beginning of the semester she understood it perfectly and barely needed to study. Going over it again was just redundant.

Despite what she wanted, Dawn walked through the front gates and towards the main building. The early morning stroll to her first class was something that made Dawn smile on the inside. The feeling of all her peer's eyes on her, watching her, judging her. She could feel the resentment and jealousy coming off them, like generators of hate.

One of the few reasons Dawn still came to school was for this feeling. Something about being hated by almost everyone made her feel powerful. Most, almost all, of the students at her school, she didn't know the name of. But they all knew her. The arrogant affluent girl who most likely got in due to her mother's pull.

No one ever said that to her face, of course. While they did hate her, they were still intimidated by her. She was the queen of the school. And she had no queen. No one was above her and no one could keep her in check from doing whatever she wanted. While there was a handful of people Dawn seemed to tolerate, even they seemed to be wary with what they say and how they acted around her.

Once she arrived to her first period, Dawn saw one of those people now. Hilda Whiteck, an acquaintance of Dawn since freshman year, was one of the only two people Dawn could see herself being true friends with. Both girls got into the school on their own, with little help from their parents. Dawn on a scholarship for outstanding grades and Hilda for track and field. They were both at the top of their respective fields and neither were afraid of showing off. Even if others despised them for it.

Time and time again Dawn got the highest grades in her year. While there were a good number of students who maintained a four point GPA, and some who had higher, Dawn was the only one in the school to have a solid five through all four years. At first, rumors spread that she had secretly been seeing teachers outside of class and that they had arranged a deal to inflate her grades for special favors. However, when her junior year gave her nothing but female teachers, those rumors were quickly killed off.

For Hilda, being a fast runner was second nature to her. Being the fastest girl at her school was something she wasn't proud of. To her, it'd be like being proud of your naturally good looks or proud of being born rich. How could she be proud of something she didn't have to work for?

Unlike Dawn, Hilda had a good amount of friends, but that didn't make her immune to the hate. Many students believed strongly that she cheated to get in. A lot of them said she did it with the help of some drug. Even after Hilda passed all of the random drug tests the school gave her, people still didn't believe it.

While Hilda, and every other student, knew of Dawn's reputation and status, Hilda didn't seem to mind. She had no problems with her. She even flashed Dawn a smile as the pompous girl sat next to her. Hilda knew that as long as she didn't piss her off or do anything stupid, she'll be fine.

"You look good today," said Hilda, trying to make a bit of small talk.

"I know," said Dawn with certainty. "So, when's your last track meet?"

"Hm, maybe in a month, or less. Haven't really been paying attention to dates. I just go when my dad tells me when."

Dawn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Hilda's carefree attitude. It was something that Dawn found to be refreshing. Someone who wasn't so uptight or pretentious was nice to see at this school.

The smile she had was quick to go away when the teacher entered the room and cut the girls' conversation short. For the rest of the period, Dawn said nothing. Even after the bell rang, all she said was a quick bye to Hilda and went to her next class, where she didn't talk to anyone. A boring hour later, she was off to her third and equally boring class.

When she saw she had a sub for third, she leaned back in her chair and checked on her nails. Since the sub only had a movie to play for the students with a worksheet for them to fill, Dawn's mind was somewhere else. Only thing she cared about with school was her one and only club. Which she'll have to sit through another boring hour to get to.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT IS THIS?" yelled Shauna, the newest member of the drama team. "Ms Diantha, I'M supposed to be the lead! Why was I DROPPED to a supporting role!"

"Well, you were going to be the lead. But, this will be the last play any of the seniors will be able to do at the school," explained Mrs. Diantha, the drama teacher. "Since you're a junior, you still have all of next year.

"I don't care! This school only does _Our Town_ once and I am not waiting another year to do it!"

As Shauna yelled in the teacher's face, the rest of the class looked on in annoyance. All of them saw this coming, ever since Shauna arrived just a few months ago. The fact she hasn't gotten demoted from a role before now was more of a surprise than her current freak out. Many drama members have lost their preferred roles at the last minute. And while some of those changes did make sense, others just seemed to happen at random and even Diantha was apologetic. Such as now.

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't my call."

"Then whose was it!"

"It was the leader. Who else?" said Drew, one of the only other seniors in the drama club. Shauna turned from Diantha to face the green haired boy.

"Why the hell is she able to DROP people?"

"Because it's her job to find the weakest link and put them in their appropriate place."

"You're just saying that because you're still the male lead," said Shauna. Her temper was rising and she was looking for an outlet. "Where is she now?"

Drew pointed to a door on the at the end of the far wall. The leader's room. While the other members already knew the reputation of the room, Shauna was the only one to have never gone in there. Having no experience with it, Shauna had no hesitation in her step as she marched to it's door. Right when her hand grabbed the doorknob, someone shouted.

"She doesn't like to be bothered you know."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Twisting the knob and swinging the door wide open, Shauna entered a room only the drama leader was supposed to be in. Seeing the leader sitting in a leather chair with a coffee table in front of her was expected. Seeing a girl she had never seen before sitting in a chair opposite of the leader wasn't. Remembering why she was here Shauna turned back to the leader and slammed the door.

"Why the HELL did you drop me?"

"If you had showed up on time to class today, you would already know," said Dawn. "Instead, you came late. Just like you've been doing ever since you started this school."

Dawn barely gave Shauna a glance before turning back to the girl across from her. Creating fists and gritting her teeth, Shauna took a few steps towards Dawn.

"So what if I showed up late a few times? I've acted in other leads before, haven't I?"

"You have. But if I recall correctly, you stumbled over lines at least once in almost every one of your performances. So why would I make you the lead in my final and most important play?"

"So just because I made a few mistakes that means I get dropped from an important role?"

"Hilda, what did you think whenever you saw Shauna on stage?"

"Honestly, I found it embarrassing for you guys. Having a lead tripping over lines, making you all look like amateurs."

"You hear that?" said Dawn, turning back to Shauna. "Even when you're the lead, people don't just focus on you. They'll look to the club as a whole. You look bad, we all look bad."

"What? I-"

"Honestly, you're lucky I don't have you dropped entirely from the club."

"Then why don't you drop me? If you think I'm just _so bad,_ " Shauna's blood was boiling. Any minute now and she felt as though she'll just snap and attack Dawn.

"Because, you don't seem totally useless. Unlike that idiot Drew."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well," Dawn had to think for a moment. "Do you do your own nails?"

"My nails?"

"Yeah. Do you paint your own nails?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. Why?"

"I like them."

"Oh...thanks?"

"You think you can do mine?"

"You...want me to do your nails? Like, right now?"

"Yeah, I got a bottle with me."

Reaching down and pulling up her book bag, Dawn pulled out a small bottle of a dark, almost black, purple polish. Without saying anything, she tried handing it to Shauna, who looked at it hesitantly. Most of her anger had subsided and was replaced with confusion and uncertainty.

"If I paint your nails...will I get my role back?" Shauna asked, her voice resigned.

Dawn said nothing, just shook the bottle impatiently. Taking one last moment to reconsider, Shauna sighed and grabbed the bottle. She got down on her knees next to the leather chair and Dawn placed her hand on the armrest. As Shauna got started on painting her senior's nails, Dawn pulled her phone out from her skirt's pocket.

"Hey, look at this," Dawn said while holding the phone in front of Shauna's face.

As she finished up on Dawn's second nail, Shauna peeked her eyes up and back down. She then turned her full attention onto the screen. On it, was a girl, from her neck to her waist. Shirtless and not wearing a bra. Shauna's face felt hot, looking at such a promiscuous image.

That heat was quickly drained, however, and replaced with horror when she realized that the girl in the photo, was her.

Jumping up, Shauna tried to quickly back away, to get as far away from the phone as possible, but tripped in her panicked state. Before Shauna could get up, Dawn calmly got up from her seat and walked over to her.

"H-how...how did you get that?"

"You're pretty unfortunate," said Dawn as she crouched down. "Not only did you lose your role in the play, but you also have a boyfriend who both cheated on you and sent your own nudes to the person he cheated with."

"Calem...cheated on me?" Shauna's lips were trembling and her voice was shaking. Dawn couldn't help but smile.

"Let's see...you two have been dating, pretty much ever since you came here, correct? And that was almost five months ago, right?"

Shauna couldn't talk. All she managed to do was nod.

"And it took about two months to even have sex. Least, that's what Calem told me," Dawn said, her smile growing. "I don't know if anyone has told you this, but Calem was always a bit of a philanderer. He's slept around with so many girls, I honestly lost count. I doubt he's even gone a whole month without getting his dick wet."

Dawn looked down to Shauna, to see her reaction. The underclassman said nothing, just stared up at her superior with wide eyes. Dawn felt like a kid on their birthday. Her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"You're probably thinking _but what about the beginning of our relationship_ , right?" asked Dawn. When the younger girl didn't say anything, Dawn dropped her grin and grabbed Shauna's bow tie and pulled her face closer.

"Right?"

Dawn dropped her when she nodded. Shauna's fearful eyes made Dawn smile again.

"Well, since you were being such a puritan and wanted to, _wait until it felt right_ , Calem came to me. He was practically begging me to sleep with him. Lucky for him, even though he just wanted me for my body, he had something I wanted. And yes, it was that picture of you."

Dawn waited for some kind of a reaction from the girl sitting on the floor, but nothing. Standing back up, Dawn went back to sit in her chair. Looking up at Hilda, who did nothing more than smirk at her, Dawn got an idea.

"As of now, the only three people who have seen that pic are you, me, and Calem, correct?" she said while looking down at Shauna.

"I...think so..."

"Well if you want to keep it that way, hurry up and finish my nails," said Dawn while holding up the nail polish.

Shauna wasted no time getting up and getting back to her old spot in front of Dawn, anxiously painting her nails. When she finished the first hand, she moved to the other side of the chair to start on the other.

"You can relax, y'know. I wasn't serious when I said I'll expose you like that. That's way too petty for me."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Dawn, her voice flat, as if now bored. Shauna let out a sigh of relief and went back to doing her senior's nails. The three sat in silence for a while, until Hilda pulled her own phone out.

"Oh, I didn't realize you messaged me, Dawn."

"Yeah, I did earlier, before I got up to talk to this one," Dawn said, jerking her head to gesture to Shauna.

"My bad. I woulda checked when I got it, but was too focused on your little, performance," said Hilda, making the two senior girls laugh.

After opening the text from Dawn, Hilda's eyes went wide and she grinned. Shauna, being a curious person, wondered what could've made her react like that. Noticing the younger girl's staring, Hilda turned to her.

"For someone so small, you actually got some nice tits."

"Wha-" before Shauna could sputter out her question, Dawn talked over her.

"Seriously, Hilda? _You got some nice tits_. What are you, a boy?"

"What? I'm a very blunt person, I say what comes to mind."

"True. I'll be lying if I said that was something I disliked about you."

As the girls shared another laugh, Shauna turned from one senior to the next. Going back a few times before realizing.

"You said if I finished your nails you wouldn't show anyone!"

"I said that _after_ I had already sent the photo to Hilda. Plus, you still haven't finished," said Dawn holding up the back of her hand to Shauna. Only her pinky wasn't covered in the thick but still runny purple liquid. "Besides, it's not like it would do you any harm if she sees them."

"But...but what if she shows people!"

"How about she just deletes it then?" suggested Dawn. "Would that be better?"

"I...Yes, it would," said Shauna.

"Are you cool with that Hilda?"

"Not really. It doesn't feel like I got anything out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have the photo and got your nails done because of it. I get it, but then have to delete it right after? Seems a little unfair," said Hilda matter-of-factly.

"I suppose that's true," said Dawn. "What do you want from her?"

"What? Why are you talking for me?" asked Shauna, her voice filled with desperation.

"Shut up!" shouted Dawn.

Both her shouting and cold stare was able to quiet just about anyone, but put together, Dawn was able to not only make Shauna stop talking, but also sit back on the floor, too scared of getting yelled at again.

"Let's see...I've already seen her boobs," said Hilda. "How about she lifts up her skirt for a few seconds?"

"Such a perv," said Dawn while shaking her head. "Well you heard her, lift your skirt up."

"But...I don't want to!" cried Shauna. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Even more embarrassing than having the whole school see you naked?" argued Dawn. "Just lift it up for a couple seconds."

"Oh..." Shauna stood up and gripped the hem of her skirt. Holding her breath, she lifted her black and white outer garment up and revealed her underwear. Then she almost immediately pulled it down again.

"What was that?" asked Hilda, annoyed. "Couldn't even tell what color it was."

"Do it again," said Dawn.

"But-"

"I wasn't asking!"

Shauna cowered at Dawn's shouting. While she did try to lift her skirt up again, she couldn't. The thought of showing her underwear to two other people was too much.

"Say, Hilda, aren't you in a group chat with the track team?"

"Yeah, I am. I bet they'll all love to see what Shauna's is hiding under her shirt."

The two seniors laughed once more, flooding Shauna with terror.

"NO! PLEASE!" she begged.

Hilda held her phone, ready to send the photo. Dawn did nothing but look at Shauna. Her face emotionless. Shauna began to realize her situation. Without saying anything more, she grabbed the bottom of her skirt for hopefully the last time and pulled it as high as she could, giving the two upperclassman a full view.

"For someone so hesitant to show off her body, I'm surprised you would wear cheeky underwear like that," said Hilda while chuckling. "The yellow really suits you."

"Can I put it down now...please?" asked Shauna. She's never had a more embarrassing moment in her life.

"Not yet," said Dawn, her face still cold. "Turn around."

"Okay..."

Shauna did as she was told. Making a full one eighty and showing off her bottom. Thinking everything was just about over, Shauna looked back in hopes one of the girls would tell her to stop. When she turned her head however, she was mortified by what she saw. Hilda was taking a picture of Shauna, while Dawn laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shauna cried as she dropped her skirt and rushed to Hilda.

Before she got to her, Dawn jumped from her chair and blocked Shauna. Dawn's phone vibrated and she pulled it up, ignoring her undried nails. Opening the message, she giggled, then showed Shauna what she saw. A photo of the junior from behind, her skirt lifted and her bottom exposed. Unlike the first photo however, this one showed her face. Her extremely embarrassed face.

"Look on the bright side," said Dawn. "Least you don't have to worry about the first one getting around, Hilda deleted that one."

"But this isn't any better! If anything, this is worse!" Shauna's voice was shaky and her eyes watery. Any minute now and she felt as though she'll start bawling.

"Would it keep you from crying if Hilda deleted the photo from her phone?" said Dawn as she sat back down. It was obvious that she wasn't asking out of compassion.

"...Please..." sniffled Shauna.

"Fine. Hilda-"

"Yeah, yeah. I already did," said Hilda. "Oh well. Was fun while it lasted."

"There. You happy now? She doesn't have anymore of your nudes," said Dawn, anger freely slipping off her tongue.

Shauna took a moment to compose herself. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm her nerves. Eventually she was able to speak clearly.

"Thank you..." she said.

"Whatever," Hilda said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go."

"Are you sure? There's still almost twenty minutes left until lunch."

"Yeah, I feel like walking around campus for a bit. See ya later."

"Alright. Bye."

Hilda gave a quick wave to Dawn and a glance at Shauna, and left the room. Shauna and Dawn were now alone. Having been standing for so long, Shauna went to sit down in the same chair Hilda bad been in. Before she could, Dawn called out to her.

"Hey. Come fix my nails. The polish got screwed up when I pulled my phone out."

"Oh, okay," said Shauna. The past half hour made her nervous when approaching Dawn for such a simple task. Grabbing the nail polish off the small coffee table, she began to apply it to the areas that needed it the most.

"Don't break up with Calem," said Dawn. The sudden remark almost made Shauna get polish on Dawn's skin.

"Excuse me?"

"He cheated on you and sent your nude to someone else. So I'm assuming you thought about breaking up with him. Right?"

"Well...yeah, I was."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I need you as leverage against him. Also, starting tomorrow you'll be rehearsing for the role of Rebecca Gibbs."

"What? But that's not even a supporting role! I thought you said if I did your nails you would give me the lead back!"

"No, I didn't," Dawn stated. "You complained about being dropped, I asked you to do my nails, then you asked if I would give you the lead back for doing them. But I didn't say anything, so you just incorrectly assumed you'd get the lead."

"So...I did all of that...for nothing?" Shauna sunk to her knees. Tears were beginning to form again.

"Well, I wouldn't say for nothing. What you've done her made me decided on something."

"...And what's that?"

"It was nice having you do what I say. So from now on, you're going to do whatever I say, whenever I say."

"What?...But, I don't want to..."

"Oh, you don't?" asked Dawn in a mock surprise tone. "Shame. Maybe I should call Hilda and tell her go ahead with spreading your photos around."

"Wait, I thought she deleted them!"

"Yeah, she did. I didn't. All I have to do is send them back to her and she'll show others. Is that what you want?"

"NO! I DON'T! So, please, don't send them to her!" Shauna begged.

"Well, you have your choices. Either do whatever I say, or those photos get leaked to the rest of the school. So, which is it?"

Shauna didn't know what to say. Neither option looked good. No matter what she picked, her school life would change. Maybe even her whole life. Knowing she won't get out of this unscathed, Shauna decided to go with, debatably, the safer route.

"Okay...I'll do it..."

"Do what?"

"I'll...do whatever..."

"SAY IT!"

"I'll do whatever you want!" shouted Shauna, hoping it wasn't loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. Dawn let out a harsh snicker.

"Good. You can sit down now."

Shauna slogged to the only other chair in the room.

"Not there."

"Then where-"

"Come here," said Dawn. "Get on your knees."

Doing as she was told, Shauna went in front of Dawn before kneeling down. Uncomfortable and humbled, she wasn't ready for Dawn to lean forward, place a hand on her back, and push her down onto her hands. Shauna just barely caught herself before her face could hit the carpet.

She could feel something be placed on her back. Looking back and up, she could see Dawn had dropped her legs on her, one over the other, and was using her as a footrest.

"Don't look at me," Dawn demanded. Shauna turned away and faced the floor. "Calm down, we got less than fifteen minutes left."

Shauna couldn't believe it. Not even an hour before, she was ready to fight Dawn. Yet here she was, propping someone else's legs while on her hands and knees. If even one other person found out about this, Shauna felt her life would be over.

Letting out one final laugh, Dawn leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch. The time she normally spent in the cafeteria with her friends. After three classes plus her club, it was a nice break to refuel. Today, however, Shauna sat in a stairwell with her boyfriend of near five months. Her knees were to her chest and her arms around her legs, in an attempt to hide her sore palms and knees. What happened last period was something she hoped could be forgotten.

"So how was drama?" asked Calem.

"Oh, it was...whatever. Nothing really happened," Shauna said.

"Oh, sounds boring."

"Yeah. It was."

_'You jerk!'_ Shauna thought. _'You don't even look sorry for cheating on me.'_

Shauna looked at Calem while he browsed his phone. She wanted to break up with him. She didn't believe he could be redeemed for what he did. As much as kicking him out of her life would help make her feel better, she was scared to. She was ordered to not do it. To not do what she wanted most right now.

_'If only this bastard didn't fuck that ugly BITCH then I could just dump him.'_

She began to weigh out her options once more. If she broke up with Calem, then there was the threat that Dawn will have Hilda send out Shauna's nudes. If she didn't dump him then she'll have to stay in a loveless relationship. Not that she liked either option, but she had to choose one. In the end, her anger at Calem was too much, and it outweighed her fear of Dawn.

"Hey, Calem, there's something I want-"

"Look at what we have here!" said a voice coming behind the soon to be ceasing couple. Both Calem and Shauna turned and saw Dawn standing at the top of the stairs.

"D-Dawn! What are you doing here?" Shauna asked with a fault.

"I was just strolling around and thought that I'd stop by for a quick chat," Dawn walked down the steps as she talked. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, no. Not at all," said Calem as he scooted over to give Dawn room. While she asked the question out loud and to neither person specifically, Dawn didn't care what Calem had to say. All she wanted to see was what her new servant had to say.

"Shauna? Do you mind?" Dawn asked the skittish girl. Shauna looked up to see Dawn smiling with a cocky grin. Shauna knew she had no choice.

"No, it's fine," she said hesitantly.

Now standing between Calem and Shauna, Dawn began to sit. Instead of sitting in the middle of the two however, Dawn dropped herself on Calem's lap, much to the surprise of the two juniors. After a few moments of shock, Calem was the first to say something.

"Uh, Dawn? What are you-"

" _Shh...don't say anything,_ " Dawn whispered into the boy's ear. Her warm breath sent a shiver through Calem, causing him to catch his breath. In an attempt to get comfortable, Dawn moved her hips back and forth. Calem involuntarily closed his eyes from the sudden stimulation. Dawn looked to Shauna while grinding. The younger girl stared back in shock.

Without any words, Dawn reached her arms back and around Calem's head, pulling him in closer. Shauna was about to say something. She was about to snap at Dawn and demand she stopped what she was doing. To stop ruining her life. Before she could, Dawn turned away from her and locked eyes with Calem. Not missing a beat, Dawn planted her lips on Calem's. The two kissed for almost a minute. In that time neither tried to pull away.

The whole time Shauna watched in horror. The thought of her boyfriend sleeping with another girl hurt. But actually seeing him kissing someone else right in front of her almost broke her. Her eyes were tearing up when they stopped.

As Dawn pulled away, she watched Calem's face. The look of bliss after they parted, coupled by the almost immediate realization of what's he done, was a sight to behold. Calem opened his mouth to speak, but Dawn quickly placed her palm over his lips.

"Don't talk," she said. It wasn't like when she first told him to be quiet. Instead of a hushed whisper, she spoke with a loud and clear voice. She demanded his silence.

Turning to Shauna, Dawn had a devilish smile on her face. One that left Shauna speechless. A smile so wide it showed all her teeth and even part of her gums, yet she still looked beautiful. Her young and wrinkleless skin stayed true to itself and didn't crease. Aside from a dimple on each cheek. The bluenette's beauty intimidated Shauna. After a few seconds, Dawn dropped her smile.

"You get picked up after school, don't you?" she said, still sitting on Calem's lap.

"What?" asked Shauna. She was too focused on Dawn's looks that any words she said went unnoticed. Dawn grabbed her by the shirt collar and pulled her in.

"I just asked, you get picked up after school, _DON'T YOU_?"

"Y-yes! I do..."

"Good," Dawn let go of Shauna's shirt. "After school, wait for me in front of the gate."

"Okay..."

"What was that?"

"I mean, yes, Dawn."

"You know, now that I think about it. You're supposed to do whatever I want and say. Yet, you hardly even call me by my name, let alone a title. Time to change that, shall we?"

"What...do you want me to call you?"

"Hmm, let's see...Master?" Before Shauna could say anything Dawn shook her head. "No, sounds porny. Lord? Nah, that's too dramatic. Mistress? Wait no, that's the same as Master, huh?"

Dawn spent a few minutes with her eyes closed, thinking of a good title. Both Shauna and Calem said nothing. Neither dared to disturb Dawn's deliberation. When Dawn felt she had a good enough term, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"From now on," she said to Shauna. "You'll refer to me as your Queen."

"Yes, Dawn," Shauna said. Immediately, Dawn grabbed her by the shirt again and pulled her in much harder than before.

" _What was that_?"

"I mean...yes, my..."

"Your what?"

"My...queen..." Instead of just letting go of her, Dawn shoved Shauna back, pushing her into the stair's banister. Feeling as though she had nothing to worry about in regards to Shauna, Dawn stood up and turned to Calem.

"You. Don't _EVER_ tell anyone about this," she said. Calem said nothing, only nodded to keep from pissing the blunette off. "Good. Now, I have to go make a call, bye."

Dawn turned and marched down the remaining steps before turning to walk the next set of stairs. Before the banister concealed her completely, Dawn flashed the young couple a malicious grin.

For the rest of the school day, Shauna was emotional and barely talked to anyone. While she and Calem were still technically dating, neither had said anything to each other since Dawn left them alone, their relationship was pretty much ruined. She had watched another girl kiss her boyfriend, who didn't back away. When the final bell rang, Shauna walked somberly through the halls, her eyes facing the ground. It wasn't until she was in front of the school that she looked up.

As she walked towards the front gate she searched for Dawn, as per the senior's request. However, as she arrived to the gate and couldn't find the blue haired diva, she quickly assumed that Dawn was just trying to mess with her by giving a fake order. Shauna was about to start walking home when an all too familiar voice called out to her.

"Where are you going!"

Shauna sighed and faced the voice. Walking towards an expensive looking vehicle, she saw Dawn in the backseat, watching her through the open window. Upon closer inspection, Shauna could see it was a Bentley, evident by the B in the center of the wheels. The sides of the car was a soft pale grey color, while the hood, roof, and trunk lid were a much darker and more metallic shade.

"Yeah?" said Shauna once she was close enough to not have to raise her voice.

" _Yeah_ what?" said Dawn.

"I mean, yes...my queen?" Shauna said in a low voice. She felt nothing but embarassed when she tried to call Dawn anything but her name, especially with other kids walking behind her. If even one student were to hear her, she felt as though she would die.

"I just wanted to ask you something. You live at thirty one o' two, Edroc Road, right?"

"How...how do you-"

"You do whatever I say now," Dawn grabbed Shauna's bow tie and pulled her close. Their faces only inches apart. "Meaning you belong to me. And there isn't anything you can do to get away from me. Understand?"

"Yes Daw-"

"Yes _what_?"

Shauna was visibly uncomfortable, much to Dawn's delight. It took more than a few seconds for Shauna to muster the courage to speak. "Yes, my queen..."

Dawn let out a quiet yet maniacal laugh. One that sounded completely natural but with the energy of being force. Whether it was real or fake, it scared Shauna. Letting go of the other girl's tie, Dawn leaned back in her seat and gave Shauna a final sideways glance before rolling the tinted window up. After ordering her chauffeur to drive off, Dawn left Shauna standing by herself, feeling as though she truly belonged to someone else.

Now being alone, and not wanting to talk to her driver, Dawn did nothing but stare out the window while thinking about her plans for the day. She had already finished all her homework either at lunch or in class. All of her chores were done by her servants, so there wasn't anything she needed to do at home. Another boring day for the daughter of a multimillionaire.

When her driver pulled in front of her home, the most luxurious hotel in the city, Dawn waited for the chauffeur to open her door before stepping out and walking to the front entrance. The doorman standing outside had opened the door for her before she was even close enough to do it herself. Dawn said nothing as she passed him. She said nothing to the receptionist who politely, albeit nervously, smiled at her. Nothing to the bellhop who held the elevator open for her. Dawn leaned back on one of the handrails without pressing any button. The bellhop was quick to press the button for Dawn's floor, and only her floor.

Of the twenty story building, only one floor didn't have multiple rooms for guests. Instead, it had one room. Granted, it was the largest and most expensive room, but still only one. The eighteenth floor, Dawn's floor, housed this room. Once the elevator stopped, the door opened, revealing a short hallway leading to a set of doors. Dawn still spoke no words as she stepped off the elevator, allowing the bellhop to go to the floor he was needed on, floor eight.

She walked down the hallway, which was no more than twenty feet at most, pulled out a key card and unlocked the doors. Dawn quickly passed the front walkway and entered the living area. Dropping her bag onto her couch, she went to her bedroom, quickly grabbed some clothes from a dresser, and marched into her bathroom for her daily bath.

An hour or so had passed with no interruptions. Dawn laid in her tub, which was large enough to fit probably three or four people without much trouble, with bubbles covering much of the surface, aside from a bit around her neck. The water had lost it's warmth, and so Dawn was going to get out within the next few minutes, but it didn't irritate her any less when she got a knock at her bathroom door.

"Miss Dawn?" called out the same voice that interrupted Dawn in the morning.

"What!"

"Your mother called, she-"

"Come in!" Dawn shouted. The sudden order must've surprised the maid, since she took a few seconds to actually walk in to the bathroom. "I hate having to yell. Now what did my mother say?"

"She wants you to visit her at her office. She apparently has something important to tell you but wanted you to see it instead of her just saying what it was over the phone."

"Of course she does. She can't ever just let me relax," Dawn said as she sat up. "Get my ride ready."

"Yes, Miss Dawn."

"Also."

"Yes?"

"Go change into something else. Preferably something that isn't a maid outfit."

"May I ask why?"

Dawn snapped her head at the maid, her eyebrows furrowed. Immediately the maid realized what she did wrong. She tensed up and brought her hands together in front of her face to try and apologize.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to question you!"

"If I recall correctly, just this morning, you said that you'll do whatever I say, whenever I say, no questions asked. Yet here you are, questioning one _simple_ demand. You do remember what I said would happen the moment you talk back, don't you?"

"No, please! Don't tell anyone about what happened! I wasn't talking back, I was just...confused! Yeah, confused by what you said," the maid pleaded. Desperate to keep from the secret from the morning from reaching anyone else's ears.

Dawn, without saying anything, stood up in the tub. The only thing covering her where soapsuds, which were slowly sliding off her body. Still not talking, she stepped out of the tub. Turning to the maid, she walked up to the older woman and stood just a foot away. Dawn casually looked into the maid's eyes and put her hands on her own chest.

Sliding her hands down, first she went slow, until she got to her bellybutton then she went fast enough to push all the suds off her. She did the same much lower, removing the suds from her waist and thighs and covering that spot on the floor in soap. The whole time the maid looked back into Dawn's eyes, too scared to look any lower. Dawn then went to a towel rack and grabbed two towels. As she walked back she tossed one towel to the maid.

"Clean up the floor, while I get dressed," Dawn said as she began to dry herself off in front of a full body mirror across from the sink.

"Yes, Miss Dawn..." said the maid. She quickly got on her knees, getting her socks wet in the process, and began wiping up the soap and water that dripped from Dawn.

"When your done with that," said Dawn, who was now putting on her underwear. "Go get my ride ready and change into something more casual. You're coming with me when I go see Mother."

The maid said nothing. She didn't need to. It wasn't like she was given a normal request. One that asked for her permission. She was given a strict demand. One she couldn't refuse, even if she dared to do so. Despite being thirty-nine years old, twenty-two years older than Dawn, she was on her knees because of her. Not because she wanted to, or that it was her job to do it, but because this girl alone had the power and means to ruin her life.

She felt less than a maid, less than a servant. And Dawn felt more than her boss. More than someone who gave requests and paid her. She felt like Dawn's slave and it felt like Dawn was her master.


End file.
